


Two Strangers at a Wedding

by alimacbrux



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: (not theirs), Alcohol, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alimacbrux/pseuds/alimacbrux
Summary: Wedding receptions, in Dan's opinion, are the absolute worst. Unless of course, he meets a handsome stranger on the dance floor.





	Two Strangers at a Wedding

It was far too loud in this reception hall with the several hundred people packed together and the speakers blasting old hits from decades ago. Dan's head swam as the multicoloured lights flashed and danced around the room, occasionally blaring right in his eyes. Not even the alcohol thrumming through his veins could mask the discomfort of this situation. And why on earth had he been sat _right _next to the drummer?__

__Dan knocked back the last few dregs of his rum and coke and grabbed his phone off the cloth-covered table, excusing himself to go to the toilet._ _

__He just needed a break. Even just for a minute or two._ _

__Dan finished peeing far too soon and tucked himself back in his trousers, going over to the sinks to wash his hands. He shook the semi-cool water off his hands and looked up at himself in the mirror. He looked exhausted already from the socializing, grey bags forming under his eyes and a slight pink tinge around his irises._ _

__Dan leaned forwards over the sink again, turning on the tap and splashing some of the water onto his face, sighing as it washed over his skin and relieved him for the slightest of moments._ _

__“Sorry, 'scuse me.” Dan brushed past another wedding guest as he exited the toilets. His ears were immediately barraged with the familiar, too-loud beat of an Abba song._ _

__Dan stopped by the dance floor, watching the bride and groom dancing around the floor with the rest of the guests. The bride–the daughter of his mother's friend–tripped and stumbled over her long white train, laughing with her head thrown back. Dan laughed amusedly as someone's toddler attempted to join in the dance and take a peek under her dress, earning shrieks from multiple adults trying to stop him. His mother apologised profusely, picking up the two year old and plucking him away to sit back at their table._ _

__“He's certainly brave, isn't he?”_ _

__Dan jumped at the sound of a voice right in the shell of his ears. He turned, wide eyed, coming face to face with a pair of ocean blue eyes. The eyes were accompanied by porcelain white skin and jet black hair styled in a quiff._ _

__Dan blinked, knitting his eyebrows together at whatever the man had said._ _

__The man gestured over to the dance floor and explained, “The two year old. He tried to get under his cousin in law's dress.”_ _

__“Oh, that!” Dan exclaimed, laughing as he though back to the absurd moment, “He'll be a player when he's older, then.”_ _

__The man chortled, nodding. His eyes crinkled shut as he laughed, Dan noticed. Dan was about to say something else, until he was interrupted by a shrill shouting across the room._ _

__“Phil, dear! Are you getting the wine for your mother or not?”_ _

__The man's smile fell and he leaned past Dan to shout back over the music, “Just going, mother!” He turned back to Dan, looking apologetic. “Sorry. Gotta cater to the mum's needs, haven't I?” And with that, the man–apparently named Phil–brushed past Dan and made his way over to the bar._ _

__Dan sighed in defeat and made his way back to his seat, dodging under the arms of the people jumping around the dance floor. He dropped back into his seat, glad to see someone had gotten him another coke. He took a sip of the sweet mixture, wincing at the strength of this particular round._ _

__“They're bringing out the buffet soon. Think you can manage to wait to eat the entire room for a few more minutes, eh Danny?” Beside him, Dan's uncle Jim was coming up with a usual retort, leaning against the table with a half finished pint of beer in hand._ _

__Dan grimaced at the older man, barely managing an awkward laugh. “I think I'll manage, yeah,” he retorted back, raising his voice over the cacophony surrounding them. He might have raised it a little bit more in annoyance but who was paying attention?_ _

__A few minutes later, just as his uncle had promised, the buffet was finished being set up and people began to get up to queue for the various things on offer. Dan leaned over to his mum and said, “I'm going to get food. Be right back.” She didn't even pause her conversation with her sister, only nodding distractedly._ _

__Dan was standing in the slowly growing queue, clutching a ceramic plate when he was greeted by the same pair of blue eyes from earlier._ _

__“Hi again,” Phil chimed, grinning._ _

__Dan waved, stepping forwards in the queue. “Hi again,” he parroted, dimples popping as he smiled genuinely at the man beside him. The line moved again and Dan was finally in front of some of the food, grabbing a couple fancy sandwiches and shoveling chicken wings onto his plate with some metal tongs._ _

__Phil moved into Dan's space, leaning over to grab his own food. His coat brushed Dan's arm, leaving an imprint in its wake even after he was long gone, own plate piled high with food. They moved along the buffet, adding more things to their plate as they moved along._ _

__“I don't think I got your name earlier,” Phil said at one point, reaching for a handful of potato wedges._ _

__“Dan,” he replied, reaching for the same thing, “And you're Phil. I heard your mum say it earlier.”_ _

__Phil chuckled, shaking his head fondly. “What a cockblock she is!” he remarked, smirking evilly. Dan's entire body burned like he was a pig on a stake, face sweltering and pink._ _

__They fell into silence again after that._ _

__Grappling for some more conversation with the admittedly handsome man, Dan blurted, “Are you having a good time?” They were reaching the dessert now and Dan really didn't want this to end again._ _

__Phil shrugged, extracting a sandwich from his plate and taking a bite. “Can't say this is what I'd usually be doing,” he replied, swallowing down the mouthful. “Bit better now I've got someone my age to talk to,” he added, elbowing Dan gently in the side._ _

__“I couldn't agree more,” Dan replied, catching the eye of the person behind them in the queue, apparently waiting for them to move. Dan instinctively grabbed Phil's waist, pulling them both away from the food tables. “Let's get out of their way before we start a family feud or something.”_ _

__“Good idea!” Phil nodded, grabbing Dan's elbow and dragging him farther away to stand in a little corner separated from most of the crowd._ _

__They ate in silence for a few minutes, standing huddled together over their dinner. Phil was the first one to break, leaning over to ask, “Why are you here?”_ _

__Dan feigned offense, putting his free hand on his chest and gasping. “Excuse me!” he exclaimed, though his dimples gave it away._ _

__Phil's face flushed and he momentarily face palmed before backtracking. “I meant, like, are you a family friend or a cousin or something?”_ _

__“My mum is friends with the bride's mum,” he replied, “What about you?”_ _

__“The groom is my cousin!”_ _

__Dan nodded, shoving the last wing in his mouth. Once he finished chewing, he put his plate down on a random table, taking Phil's own and stacking it on top. “Good thing we're not cousins, then!”_ _

__Dan wasn't sure whether it was the alcohol in his system or the lovey-doviness of his cousin and her new husband, but he was definitely flirting. Just a bit._ _

__Phil's face turned scarlet again, much to Dan's delight. “What's that supposed to mean?” Phil asked, moving in close so his ear was only a centimetre from the shell of Dan's ear. His voice had dropped an octave lower, suggesting he knew exactly what Dan was insinuating._ _

__Before Dan could come up with a response to the knee-buckling reply, the song changed to Shut Up and Dance. Dan decided to take his chances, mischievous grin melting across his face. “Care to join me in this dance?” Dan asked, leaning even closer so that his entire side was pressed against Phil._ _

__“This isn't your way of telling me to shut up, is it?” Phil asked, arching a challenging eyebrow, smirking again. That must have been his signature look._ _

__Dan shrugged. “Just shut up and join me before the song finishes!” Dan grabbed Phil's hand, dragging him through the crowd unapologetically. Well, not quite. He apologised multiple times when he bumped into people and stepped on feet, but _still _.___ _

____They stopped near the centre of the dance floor, swaying and hopping around erratically to the beat. Phil was singing along, shutting his eyes as he got into it. Dan thought he looked stunning like this with his face lit up with flashing LEDs that changed colours, having a grand time as he squawked the lyrics and bopped around. Nearby, Dan caught sight of a couple dancing together with the music, the man's hands gripping her hips._ _ _ _

____“Fuck it,” Dan muttered, practically jumping Phil in his haste. His hands were on Phil's hips in an instant, shouting out, “Dance with me properly!”_ _ _ _

____Phil reciprocated, swaying his hips along with the beat and giggling, tongue between his teeth. Dan felt an overwhelming urge to kiss him then, absolutely mesmerised by his lips right in front of them. Slowly, as the song progressed, Phil's hands snaked their way down to Dan's ass, making Dan's face explode into bright red fireworks. Phil laughed, taking one of Dan's hands to spin him under his arm, eyes twinkling._ _ _ _

____The song ended soon after and changed into Mr. Brightside. The two men removed their hands from each other's hips but continued dancing, shouting out the lyrics as they hopped and jumped together. Phil spun Dan around again, taking both of his hands to shimmy back and forth._ _ _ _

____The song ended soon after, changing to an old 80s disco song which neither man had any interest in. A huddle of overexcited, tipsy middle aged women hurried onto the floor to belt the lyrics._ _ _ _

____“Want to go outside to take a break from the noise?” Phil suggested, hand on Dan's waist as he leaned into him._ _ _ _

____Dan nodded, peeling Phil's hand off his waist to pull him towards the exit._ _ _ _

____The biting English winter greeted them both with ferocity, whipping their hair into their eyes and filling their lungs with the stench of cigarettes and London sewer. They ignored the sour scent in favour of crossing the street to go sit down on some stone steps leading up to a statue of a long dead white man. Dan dropped down on one of the steps, pulling his knees up to his chest and fiddling with his shoelace. Phil sat down next to him, a few inches farther than Dan would like._ _ _ _

____As if the awkwardness of meeting a new person had been masked by the vibrant lights and the blasting cacophony, a tenseness fell between them. Dan suddenly didn't know what to say or do and lost the confidence he had had back in the party._ _ _ _

____“Do you live around here? You've got a Northern accent,” Dan commented, trying to cut the tense air._ _ _ _

____Phil shook his head, smiling thoughtfully. “Nope, moved to London a few months ago. Just haven't lost the accent yet, unfortunately,” he replied, “You live around here?”_ _ _ _

____“I like your accent. It's kinda sexy on you,” Dan admitted, “But yeah, I live in London.”_ _ _ _

____“Sexy, is it?”_ _ _ _

____Dan sputtered, scrabbling for the words to say, to explain his loose tongue. He was in a furnace, his entire body prickling with embarrassed heat._ _ _ _

____Phil nudged Dan's knee with his own. “Don't worry, I think yours is pretty sexy, too,” Phil replied, waggling his eyebrows. Dan's jaw dropped and Phil reached forward, pushing his chin closed with delicate fingers. “But as sexy as your voice is, right now I'd rather it was quiet,” he whispered, leaning in and pressing his lips against Dan's._ _ _ _

____Dan would never ever admit that he squeaked in surprise when their mouths touched._ _ _ _

____Dan reciprocated immediately, kissing back insistently and pulling him closer by the back of his neck. Phil nearly toppled over the steps, using Dan to support him up and continued to kiss him fervently._ _ _ _

____They were all tongues and teeth and wandering hands, ruffling up each other's collar shirts, fumbling and sliding against each other on the stairs. Dan was transported back to his uni days when he shamelessly made out with random strangers from classes and parties. Only this time, this stranger was far more interesting._ _ _ _

____Dan finally pulled away, breaths ragged, leaning his forehead against Phil's. “We should probably get back to the party before someone worries we've been kidnapped or something,” he breathed, sitting up properly and straightening himself out—ha ha._ _ _ _

____Phil yanked Dan back with his tie, pecking him feverishly. “Or we can get a taxi and fuck right off and just text someone to say where we are?” Phil suggested, looking down at the long fabric he had clenched in his hand._ _ _ _

____“Or we could do that.”_ _ _ _

____As they sat pressed against each other in the taxi ride home, making out feverishly like their lives depended on it, Dan thought back to earlier in the evening. What had started out as an uncomfortable, headache-inducing night with annoying uncles and bright, flashing lights turned into a night tucked in corners with a gorgeous man._ _ _ _

____The taxi hit a bump in the road, making the two men's heads collide. They pulled apart briefly to giggle, but Dan quickly pounced back on Phil, pulling him into another round._ _ _ _

____Who knew a wedding could bring _two _couples together?_ _ _ _ __


End file.
